Dark Life
by Kim Woo bin
Summary: Suho, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol harus segera mencari pasangan mereka karena tuntutan eomma Sungmin, mereka menerima tetapi itu hanya main-main saja. Akibatnya, dunia dan orang yang dicintai pun terancam.


Dark life

Main cast: Official couple EXO (cast akan bertambah sesuai jalan ceritanya), Cho Kyuhyun, Lee (Cho) Sungmin

Genre: Fantasy, Humor (kayaknya gak lucu), Drama, Hurt/comfort

Rating: T-M

Summary: Suho, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol harus segera mencari pasangan mereka karena tuntutan eomma Sungmin, mereka menerima tetapi itu hanya main-main saja. Akibatnya, dunia dan orang yang dicintai terancam.

Warning: YAOI! BL (sama aja), NO GS! TYPO

Desclaimer: Karakter bukan milik author.

a/n: Author minta maaaf banget kalau ceritanya gak jelas, gak nyambung, gak guna, dan lainnya lah. Maaf banget soalnya ini cerita pertama author.

Don't bash

Don't terror-terroran

and…

ACTION!

Chapter 1

"YAK KALIAN BER-TIGA! Berhenti memainkan benda laknat itu!''

''PHOENIX! Berhenti membakar masakan eomma!''

''SUHO PALLI! PADAMKAN API ITU !''

Chanyeol yang melihat hasil karyanya pun hanya tersenyum idiot dan melenggang pergi.

''Ne eomma~''

BRRUUYYSHH…

KREEK….

''GUARDIAN! Eomma bilang padamkan bukan membuat kolam seaworld!''

''Ah! Guardian lupa. Mianhae eomma~"

''Aigoo.. ya sudah cepat panggil yang lainnya! ada yang eomma mau bicarakan."

''Eomma saja, aku ingin browsing internet nee~'' kata Guardian. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

''Astaga...''

DUSSH..

CETAK

CETAK

PNGINGG

DUAR

"Ayo sedikit lagi! Appa pasti akan menang dari pada kalian! hahaha''

''Ah appa curang, lihat aja tidak akan aku biarkan!''

''Siapa suruh melawan appa dalam hal game sekecil ini~''

DRUSSHH

DUAR

DUAR

''YAK! HENTIKAN''

DUAR

DUAR

''WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DUAR

''LIGHTING! Berhenti melatih vokalmu jika tidak ingin eomma hancurkan ruang music mu!''

"….."

DUUAR

BRUSSYY

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA"

DUAR

''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BRUSSHH

''Ace bantu eomma yang imut ini nee~''

''…'' Ace yang sedang bermain basket, saat mendengar ucapan ibunya yang ditambah kata 'imut' langsung mual dan melesat ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan muntah (?).

"Huftt, mungkin aku harus istirahat 200 tahun untuk mengatasi stress ini." batin Sungmin.

[Sungmin POV]

Hhaaahh… annyeong haseyo! Nan Cho Sungmin imnida. Saya adalah istri dari iblis dan 6 titisannya. Haah.. sebenarnya mereka bukan iblis melainkan sifat merekalah yang membuat ku menganggap mereka iblis. Pasti ini keturunan dari appanya. Mereka selalu kompak untuk hal-hal yang negatif. Itu selalu menyulitkan ku! seperti yang terjadi pagi ini, kalian sudah melihatnya kan? Apa kalian menyerah jika aku tugaskan untuk membantuku disini? Tentu saja. Ini baru sehari, sedangkan aku berjuta-juta tahun tinggal disini. Aigoo.. memang kelakuan mereka tidak senooh, tetapi kami adalah keluarga yang sangat paling bahagia. Hehehe...

DUAR

BRUSSHHYY..

DUARR

CETAK

CETAK..

Hhaaahh… mereka benar-benar keteraluan! -_-

Kenapa salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang menurun sifat ku sih?

"WAAAAAAAA"

DUAR

CETAK

WINNGGG

DUK

DUK

DUK

Oke. Maaf saja. Kesabaranku sudah hilang ditelan bumi. Aku menutup mataku.

''Shut up and go to the living room''

In game room...

(WUSHH)

In room 1, 2

(WUSSH)

In (oke author gak tau ini dimana)

(WUSSHH)

In studio music

(WUSSH)

Saat aku membuka mataku. Semua sudah terkumpul di depanku. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka sudah berjejer rapi di sofa.

Tapi kemudian senyumku mengkerut..

Good. Lee Sungmin, kau telah membangunkan iblis-iblis.

''H-hei. Biasakah kalian tidak memasang wajah seperti itu?'' bukannya menghilang, mereka malah makin mengeluarkan aura-aura seram teutama suamiku yang paling dekat denganku itu.

''TIDAK!'' pekik mereka keras yang membuat ku harus mngambil bantal 7 kg untuk menutup telingaku.

''YAK! Jangan berteriak! harusnya disini eomma yang marah! kenapa jadi kalian? Pokoknya eomma gak mau tahu. Setalah ini bersihkan ruangan yang berantakan dan eomma akan musnahkan ruang game, studio music, ruang olahraga, internet dan eomma akan membuat pembatas kekuatan." Kataku tegas + mutlak.

Kai, Sehun, Chen, Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung memohon untuk tidak memusnahkan ruangan-ruangan tersebut. Sungguh, mereka akan melakukan apapun asal tempat kesukaan mereka tidak dimusnahkan. Mengapa di saat seperti ini mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka?

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut untuk memohon padahal dia seorang penggila games? mungkin dia akan menjawab, 'Ada game yang '_liar_' _so I just relax_'.

''Dan untuk kau suamiku yang tercinta, tidak ada jatah untuk 100 tahun kedepan!"

Kyuhun yang mendengar itu langsung bersujud di depan istrinya.

''Yeoboooo! Jebal jangaan!''

"Eomma jeongmal mianhaeyo!"

"Eomma aku janji tidak akan membakar lagi!"

"Aku akan selalu membantu eomma!"

''Jebal eomma! jebal jangan!''

''Yeobo, bagaimana jika 'adikku' sudah karatan?!''

''Eommaaa~''

''Yeobbooo~''

''Eomma cantik! Imut banget deh!''

''Ming chagiii~''

Aku rasa telingaku sudah panas.

"DIAM!"

Semua langsung bungkam. Kalau aku sudah ngamuk seperti ini, tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka mulut. Kkkkk~

''Geurae. Eomma tidak akan mem—"

"YYYYEEEEAAAYYYHHH~"

Seakan tau perkataanku, mereka bertujuh langsung jingkrak-jingkrak. Mereka langsung ber-harlem shake ria, sampai yang bunuh diri saking senengnya juga ada (oke itu ABAIKAN).

''DIAM!''

''…''

[Sungmin POV end]

[Author POV]

Setelah Sungmin berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, semua langsung diam. Sungmin sibuk menetralkan nafasnya dan memikirkan apa yang mau disampaikannya tadi.

''Eomma.. tadi katanya ada yang ingin disampaikan? Memangnya apa?'' tanya Guardian melepaskan keheningan.

''Ah! geurae.. eomma ingin kalian semua mencari pasangan sebelum vampire selatan menyatakan perang. Berarti itu 32 hari lagi." kata Sungmin setenang mungkin.

''MWO!?'' pekik Guardian dan yang lainnya. "Tap-tapi-"

''Eomma tidak mau tahu. Besok eomma akan mengirimi kalian ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Terserah mau gimana type kalian. Yang jelas harus baik, setia, peduli, cantik, atau cute dan berbakat. Kalian akan eomma kirim besok.''

''MWOOO?!''

''Ya sudahlah eomma ingin ke kamar. Kyunnie.. kau tidak mau ikut? Akuu...eungghh merindukanhhmuu…''goda Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun terpancing. Ia langsung menerjang istrinya dan melesat ke kamar.

Sepeninggal Sungmin….

''Eomma membuat ku tegang" kata Lighting sambil mengelus-elus juniornya.

''Yak! jangan lakukan itu!'' teriak Phoenix di telinga Lighting. Seketika Lighting menciut mendengar teriakan Phoenix.

''Aakhh… eottokae?! Aku belum siap untuk menikah!" curhat Teleport lalu menyenderkan badannya ke sofa.

''Apalagi aku?'' kata Lightning.

''Hyung masih ingin bermain-main dengan yeoja.'' kata Guardian yang di setujui oleh ke lima dongsaengya.

''Hyungdeul bodoh'' hina magnae Odult albino. Suho yang tadinya lesu langsung merasa terhina dan meng-death glare Sehun.

''Cih, ternyata kalian memang bodoh." Sehun pun menutup matanya dan menyeriangi saat ia merasakan hyungnya yang sudah mulai terpancing.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu Cho Sehun?!" bentak Kris.

''Apa kalian tidak mendengar perkataan eomma tadi? eomma hanya menyuruh kita untuk mencari pasangan. Kan gak jelas pasangan apa? Bisa aja pasangan sex atau apa?" jelas Sehun yang masih menutup matanya. Hyung yang mendengar penjelasan sang magnae hanya menyeringai.

"Kau memang genius Cho Sehun" sekarang dengan nada lembut Kris memuji Sehun.

"Hentikan nada itu naga Angry bird" Kris yang mendengar hanya ngalah. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah magnae yang paling mereka sayangi.

"Jadi kita masih bisa main-main?" tanya Kai.

"Of course Kkamjong." jawab Suho.

"Geurae! Aku akan menikmati ini." kata Kai.

TBCCCC…

a/n: Aaahhhh…. Jelek ya ffnya? atau kurang bagus atau gak tertarik atau gak jelas atau gak penting..maaaafff banggeettt…

Eh tapi yang baca tolong ripiu okkeeee….


End file.
